The invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to a system and method of network analysis. Current systems and methods for collecting network data in order to analyze the performance of a network utilize software and equipment at a customer premises to capture packets entering and leaving a customer site. Certain embodiments of the present invention resolve certain disadvantages of such systems and methods as further described relative to FIG. 1 of the following detailed description.